Up to now, as a heat exchanger for a vehicle air conditioner, a heat exchanger in which an electric heater that heats an air flow by an electric power is disposed in a part of a core that heats the air flow by an engine coolant water has been known. For example, such a heat exchanger is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.